dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Sun Hee
Perfil thumb|250px|Lee Sun Hee * Nombre: '이선희 / Lee Sun Hee *'Apodos: 'Diva Nacional (국민디바 ), Reina de las Vocalistas Femeninas (여가왕). * '''Profesión: '''Cantante, productora. * '''Fecha de nacimiento: ' . * '''Lugar de nacimiento: Boryeong, Corea del Sur. * Estatura: '''158 cm * '''Peso: '''46 Kg * '''Signo zodiacal: Escorpio * Familia: Hija. * Agencia: 'Hook Entertainment Sobre Lee Sun Hee Es hija de un monje budista y creció cerca de un templo budista al lado de la montaña. Comenzó su educación secundaria en la Escuela Femenina Sangmyung y continuó en la Escuela Femenina Shinwang. Posteriormente estudió en el Colegio de la Ciudad de Incheon, donde se graduó en Gestión Ambiental. Finalmente ingresó a la Universidad Privada de Yonsei, considerada una de las tres universidades de mayor prestigio de su país. Sin embargo no se graduó de esta universidad pues abandonó sus estudios al principio de su carrera. Su primer matrimonio fue con el difunto compositor Yoon Hee Joong, quien falleció en el año 1999. En el 2004 se casa por segunda vez. Temas para Dramas * ''Wind Flower tema para Legend of the Blue Sea (2016) * Do Not Leave tema para Daemul: Big Thing (2010) * Fox Rain tema para My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho (2010) * The Person I Love (Mi Ho Theme) tema para My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho (2010) Temas para Películas * The Sword with No Name tema para The Sword with No Name (2009) * Fate tema para The King and the Clown (2005) Discografía Álbum' 'Single' Premios * '''2018 Melon Music Awards: '''Stage of the Year Award Curiosidades * '''Educación:' ** High School Sookmyung Girls. ** Universidad de la Ciudad de Incheon. * Pasatiempo: Nadar, leer y dibujar. * Debut: '1984 con su canción ¨Dear J¨. * Lee Sun Hee posee una tesitura vocal de ''mezzo-soprano, con robustos bajos y rimbombantes tonos agudos. Es considerada una leyenda en Corea del Sur y se le conoce como la '''Diva Nacional o Reina de las Vocalistas debido a su basta calidad interpretativa, a su excelencia en muchos géneros musicales (rock, soft rock, pop rock, baladas, disco, folk, pop, jazz, trot, bossa nova, new wave, etc.) y también por su trayectoria de más de 30 años. * Afectivamente entre sus fans es llamada "Sunny" (por la similitud fonética con Sun Hee) o "Pequeña Gigante" debido a su poderosa voz en contraste con su pequeño cuerpo (respecto de su poderosa voz, se dice que en una ocasión logró reventar las bocinas y desde entonces, cuando va a emitir una poderosa nota, sitúa el micrófono a la altura de su cintura). * Fue ella quien descubrió a Lee Seung Gi en un pequeño escenario cantando con sus amigos, cuando él tenía apenas 15 años. El ahora cantante y actor fue entrenado por ella misma por 2 años. * A la edad de 13 años y a dueto con Kim Sun Hee, el 9 de septiembre de 1978 participó en el 78 2nd MBC Campus Song Festival'' (제2희 '78 MBC 대학가요제) con la canción "내 친구여 / My Friend", participación que le valió el aparecer por primera vez en un álbum grabado en vivo y que fue lanzado el 1 de octubre del mismo año. * El '''29 de julio de 1984 inició oficialmente su carrera artística al obtener el Gran Premio del 84 5th MBC Riverside Song Festival'' (제5희 '84 MBC 강변가요제) con la canción "Dear J / J에게". El mismo año, el 25 de noviembre, ganó el premio como la Mejor Debutante en los Premios a la Música de KBS. Su canción "Dear J" se mantuvo en el primer lugar durante cinco semanas consecutivas en el Top Ten de Música de KBS, haciéndose acreedora a la Copa de Oro. Y entre 1984 y 1989 otras tres de sus canciones corrieron con la misma suerte. * Después del gran éxito de "Dear J", las letras de sus siguientes canciones, así como su característica vestimenta en la que sobresalen el uso de trajes de dos piezas con pantalones, corbatas y sus gafas, entre las jóvenes se desató el "Síndrome Lee Sun Hee" hasta el punto en que se convirtió en '''la primera cantante en tener un club de fans de mujeres. * En 28 de abril de 1990 se estrenó el musical infantil "El Mago de Oz" en el que interpretó papel de Dorothy; el musical fue una producción de MBC y tuvo lugar en el Centro Cultural Sejong. * En 1990, entre el 21 y 26 de octubre, Lee Sun Hee y la Orquesta de Cámara de Montreal ofrecieron cuatro conciertos. El primero fue en la Sala Changwon de KBS, el segundo en el Centro Cultural de Busan, el tercero en la Sala Ulsan de KBS, y el cuarto fue en el Centro Cultural Sejong. El Centro Cultural Sejong es el escenario más importante en su categoría a nivel nacional, y el que Lee Sun Hee se presentara ahí, además de ser acompañada por una renombrada orquesta, significó un gran paso en su carrera. El álbum de ese último concierto se lanzó al siguiente año. * En 27 de abril de 1991 se estrenó el musical Peter Pan, donde interpretó a Peter Pan. Durante este mismo año, el 20 de junio, también fue elegida como Concejal Municipal de Seúl para el periodo 1992-1997 y, debido a ello, tuvo que rechazar una propuesta de los padres de Michael Jackson para trasladarse a EE.UU. y formar parte de una agrupación al estilo Jackson Five pero de Asia. * En septiembre de 1994 ofreció un concierto en el Centro Cultural Sejong para celebrar sus 10 años de trayectoria. * En 1996 ofreció una serie de conciertos en conmemoración del 15 aniversario de su debut. * Del 9 al 24 de enero de 1999 participa en el papel principal del musical "Bari, The Forgotten Lullaby" en la Sala de Ópera del Centro de Artes de Seúl. * En 2001 decidió retirarse de la grabación de álbumes pero continuó cantando en programas y ocasiones especiales, incluso lanzó un álbum de despedida. * Del 26 al 28 de agosto de 2004 ofrece una serie de conciertos bajo el título "J에게 20th Anniversary Concert" para conmemorar los 20 años de su trayectoria. Uno de ellos fue transmitido por la televisora SBS. * En 2005 llega la maravillosa canción "Fate / 인연", la cual surge de su propia inspiración tras ver la serie Damo; la canción fue incluida en la banda sonora de la película The King and the Clown y, aunque no es el tema principal ni forma parte oficial de la banda sonora, es una de las canciones más emblemáticas de la película. La canción la interpretó con el acompañamiento de la agrupación china Twelve Girls Band. * En el otoño de 2006, a través de la página de su club de fans, anunció que se había vuelto a casar, que se retiraría del mundo artístico y que viviría en Estados Unidos, en donde, además de estudiar inglés, continuaría con sus estudios musicales. Mencionó que no era una decisión fácil pero que gracias al apoyo de su esposo pensaba que sería capaz de lograr su cometido. * En 2009 regresa a la escena y lanza un nuevo álbum titulado "Oh, Love... / 사랑아...". Con la canción "Like Fireworks, Like Butterflies / 불꽃처럼 나비처럼" participa en la banda sonora de la película del mismo nombre, conocida internacionalmente como The Sword With No Name. * En 2010 participa en la banda sonora de la serie My Girlfriend is a Nine-Tailed Fox con la canción "Fox Rain / 여우비", y también con "Don’t Leave / 떠나지마" para la serie Daemul: Big Thing. * El 03 de febrero de 2011, al lado del cantante y actor Lee Seung Gi, de quien además es su mentora, participó en un concierto en el Auditorio Isaac Stern, en el Carnegie Hall de Nueva York, convirtiéndose en la cuarta cantante coreana en aparecer en ese recinto. * A partir del 9 de agosto de 2011 se integró al programa Star Audition: The Great Birth 2 de MBC, en el que fungió como mentora. * El 29 de marzo y 5 de abril de 2014, apareció como leyenda invitada en el programa Immortal Songs: Singing the Legend. * El 2014 marcó su regreso oficial a la escena, el 25 de marzo y tras 5 años sin el lanzamiento de algún álbum, llega "Serendipity", un álbum para conmemorar su 30 aniversario de carrera musical; su tema promocional "I Meet Him Among Them / 그 중에 그대를 만나" se posicionó inmediatamente en el primer lugar de las listas de popularidad. Del 18 al 20 de abril del mismo año ofreció una serie de conciertos en el Centro Cultural Sejong, y uno de ellos fue emitido por la televisora MBC. La gira de conciertos para tan memorable ocasión incluyó 13 ciudades. * El 23 de agosto de 2014 apareció en Hidden Singer 3, un programa de variedades del que salió victoriosa al no poder igualar su voz ninguna de las participantes. * En 2015, para la celebración del 70 aniversario de la independencia de Corea de la invasión japonesa, Lee Sun Hee estuvo a cargo de la conformación y conducción del "Coro 1945 Haebangdungi" para el concierto "Yo Soy Corea / 나는 대한민국" organizado por la televisora KBS. El coro se integró por 45 personas elegidas de entre 344 asistentes a las audiciones, todos ellos nacidos en 1945. El evento principal se llevó a cabo el 15 de agosto. * Del 17 de abril al 19 de junio de 2016 participó en el programa Fantastic Duo, Singers in My Hands y ganó cinco veces consecutivas al lado de la participante Lady Ye Jin. * Paralelamente a su carrera musical, Lee Sun Hee se involucra en muchas actividades sociales en Corea en favor de la mujer, el bienestar de los mayores y niños, y realiza conciertos de beneficencia. Enlaces * Sitio Oficial * Twitter Galería Lee Sun Hee1.jpg Lee Sun Hee2.jpg Lee Sun Hee3.jpg Lee Sun Hee4.jpg Lee Sun Hee5.jpg Lee Sun Hee6.jpg Lee Sun Hee7.jpg Lee Sun Hee8.jpg Videografía Lee Sun Hee - Meet Him Among Them|Meet Him Among Them Lee Sun Hee - Let's Go to Happy Land|Let's Go to Happy Land Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KProductor Categoría:Hook Entertainment